Cinque
'''Cinque' é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy Type-0. Ela representa o número cinco (5) da Class Zero e empunha uma clava. Perfil Aparência 200px|left|thumb|No. 05, Cinque. Cinque tem cabelos ruivos longos e cacheados, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo trançado, e olhos verdes. Como membro da Classe Zero, ela usa um uniforme que consiste consiste em uma jaqueta preta com ombreiras douradas, uma saia vermelha, meias preta coxa-alta e uma capa vermelha. Ela veste uma calcinha azul de babados com bolinhas brancas. Em seu uniforme de verão, usa uma saia preta com um cinto solto atravessado sobre ela, meias brancas com listas cinzas na parte superior, um colete preto com o interior vermelho sobre uma camisa branca com colarinho, e gravata borboleta e luvas pretas. Em seu uniforme formal, veste uma jaqueta vermelha com ombreiras pretas, uma capa branca, saia preta com babados brancos e meias vermelhas. Como um l'Cie, sua marca localiza-se em seu ombro direito. No final alternativo, Cinque tem um chaveiro de chocobo em sua mochila. Personalidade Sua personalidade ingênua e infantil combinada com suas ações imprevisíveis podem afastar aqueles que estão fora da Classe Zero. Ela é amiga de Deuce e Cater, já que elas tem a mesma idade. Cinque tem um sexto sentido agudo que lhe permite sentir o perigo. Ela gosta de dar apelidos à pessoas, e chama Ace de "Acey", Machina de "Machy", Rem de "Remski", e Mog de "Moglin". Cinque tem uma mãe adotiva extremamente confiada pela Classe Zero, Arecia Al-Rashia, que os criou, e acredita muito em seu julgamento. Sendo que a Mãe acredita nela, Cinque tem uma razão para continuar. Apesar de sua aparência e agir como uma menina inocente, Cinque mostra sua intenção fatal durante as missões. História ''Final Fantasy Agito left|Ícone de Cinque em Final Fantasy Agito. Cinque é um membro da Terceira Classe e veste uma capa púrpura. Ela pode ser encontrada na Praça da Fonte durante a manhã, tarde e noite. Final Fantasy Type-0 [[Arquivo:Young_Deuce_and_Cinque.jpg|200px|right|thumb|Cinque como uma criança com Deuce, no mangá de ''Type-0.]] Em 833, Al-Reshia levou Cinque para um centro especial perto da Akademeia na esperança de aprimorar suas tendências destrutivas. Quando foi perguntada sobre qual arma ela achava que mais iria se adequar, Cinque respondeu: "Se você vai bater em alguém, pode fazer isso com algo super-dunper difícil!" Ela provou se capaz de manejar uma clava e se juntou a Class Zero, um grupo de estudantes da Akademeia, a academia mágica da nação de Rubrum, que luta contra a invasão do Império Militesi. Como parte da operação de resistência "Operação Apóstolo", ela e seus companheiros procuram se tornar o Agito, um messias profetizado na mitologia antiga que iria aparecer no momento do Tempus Finis, uma calamidade apocalíptica. 200px|left|thumb|Cinque e Trey conhecem Ryid. Após a libertação da capital, a Classe Zero é oficialmente matriculada como Cadetes Agito e Mog é atribuído como o moogle da classe. Cinque acha o nome verdadeiro de Mog muito difícil de pronunciar e o apelida de "Moglin". O nome se espalha apesar da objeção de Mog. Os cadetes são implantados para retomar as área conquistadas pelo Império, e depois da missão de libertar Iscah, Cinque e Trey vão ao Arsenal da Akademeia e encontram Ryid Uruk. Cinque se impressiona com seu enorme tamanho e fica envergonhada quando vê que foi ouvida. Ryid não se ofende e explica que seu tamanho se deve ao seu sangue Loricano. Ela destaca que Lorica tinha sido aniquilada pelo Império, e Trey diz que irá vingá-la, mas Ryid estava desinteressado em vingança, impressionando Cinque. Quando os cadetes são enviados para sabotar o programa imperial Armadura Magitek, quase enfrentam o l'Cie Primus do Tigre Branco, Nimbus, com Cinque na linha de frente, mas recebem ordens para cessar fogo devido a um armistício recém-feito. O comandante da classe, Kurasame Susaya, viaja para a capital imperial como o assessor do chanceler Khalia Chival VI e negocia pela segurança dos cadetes, e depois explica a situação para eles: o império tinha proposto a paz antes de missão dos cadetes começar, mas eles não poderiam contatá-los a tempo de impedi-los. Os cadetes não concordam com o tratado, dizendo que o império não tinha direito de pedir a paz por ter atacado primeiro. Eles se encontram com a Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia, e Cinque fica tão chocada ao vê-la que quase grita, mas Queen corre para acalmá-la. Andoria explica que a paz era a vontade dos Cristais, e que a oposição dos cadetes só levaria ao Tempous Finis. No entanto, eles, ainda relutantes, afirmam que eles tem lutado para se opor a vontade do cristal. Depois, Trey acha suspeito eles terem recebido um quarto com a saída fechada e com janelas gradeadas, mas Cinque continua positiva e sugere que ele era meramente um quanto de hóspedes. A Rainha Andoria é assassinada e os cadetes são culpados por isso. Os cadetes são emboscados no Armada Hotel e fazem uma fuga precipitada pela cidade, percebendo que eles eram incapazes de entrar em contato com a Central de Comando, levantando a possibilidade deles terem sido abandonados à própria sorte. Eles enfrentam Celestia, assessora da Rainha Andoria, que, da mesma forma, pretendia culpá-los pelo regicídio. Os cadetes a convencem e ela ajuda-os a fugir da cidade para uma Casa Abandonada|casa abandonada na Região da Antiga Lorica. Depois de discussão sobre Machina estar culpando o resto da Classe Zero pela morte de seu irmão Izana, ele sai. 200px|right|thumb|Cinque preocupada com Rem. Os cadetes não fazem nada durante a noite, e quando Rem tosse, Cinque pergunta se ela estava bem e devia participar da missão. Rem culpa a asma e diz que tem a bênção de Arecia, confortando Cinque que confiava no julgamento da Mãe. Depois, ela espera que Machina parasse de preocupar Rem com seu comportamento errado. Quando Deuce menciona que seu COMM estava funcionando, mas não podia entrar em contato com qualquer pessoa, Cinque destaca que o Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate devia ser bom porque Rem ainda podia usar magia, sendo que ela e Machina eram os únicos membros da classe que não foram melhorados por Arecia para poderem usar magia independentemente do Cristal. Quando amanhece e Machina finalmente retorna, eles podiam seguir em frente quando Deuce exclama que sua COMM estava funcionando e tinha contatado o Domínio. Kurasame organiza uma fuga para os cadetes por meio de uma aeronave, e diz que provavelmente terá uma investigação, e implica que os cadetes desliguem seus COMM para evitar contato. Os cadetes recebem acusações ridículas. Cinque não podia acreditar que eles estavam sendo responsabilizados por Rubrum estar sobre ataque depois de terem sucesso em destruir o protótipo das Armaduras Magitek, e agora entende porque Machina se opôs ao cessar-fogo. Ela ainda tinha fé na mãe, no entanto, por sempre tê-la em sua volta. Depois dos cadetes retornarem de uma missão para recuperar Eibon, eles se reúnem na sala sala de aula para ouvir as próximas ordens de Kurasame. Cinque teme que esteja atrasada tarde, mas descobre que Rem tinha chegado depois que ela e que Machina tinha desaparecido. Kurasame explica ao outros o plano da próxima batalha contra as forças conjuntas de Militesi-Concordia, já que o novo Rei de Concordia tinha se aliado a Cid Aulstyne, do Império. A Classe Zero seria enviada com Lord Zhuyu para lutar contra os dragões de Concordia com uma frota de aeronaves, enquanto Kurasame acompanhava o resto dos legionários de Rubrum, assim como os cadetes da Akademeia e estagiários, para a fronteira Militesi para a l'Cie Secundus do Pássaro Escarlate, Lady Caetuna, evocar o Eidolon Verboten. Os cadetes ajudam na vitória segura de Rubrum no fronte oriental, derrotando Shinryu Celestia. O fronte ocidental estava sendo derrubado, e, assim, a Classe Zero é levada como reforços para destruir o crystal jammer do Império, porque enquanto eles estiveram vivos, a Classe Zero era a única unidade em funcionamento no Domínio. Os cadetes tem sucesso, permitindo que Lady Caetuna começasse a evocação de Alexander, para a qual Kurasame e os outros cadetes da Akademeia deram suas vidas para completar. Alexander oblitera as forças Militesi, e Caetuna entra em estase cristalina. A Classe Zero visita as inúmeras novas sepulturas no cemitério da Akademeia mas não podiam compreender as perdas já que todas as lembranças de Kurasame e dos outros foram removidas deles. Vestindo sua nova capa vermelha, Nagui Minatsuchi encontra Sice e Trey fora da sala de aula da Classe Zero e diz que se juntou a ela quando foi atribuído pelo Domínio para mantê-los informados. Quando Cinque e Deuce se juntam a eles, todos ficam perplexos, e Cinque salienta se ele não estava realmente espionando-os. Nagui explica que ele não queria esconder nada, pois considerava os membros da Classe Zero seus amigos. Em uma de suas missões, Cinque, junto de King e Deuce, são enviados para recuperar documentos confidenciais de um Questor do Domínio. King quase mata-o para impedir que as informações confidenciais vazem, mas é parado por Moglin ao saber que aquele homem era do Departamento de Phantoma da Divisão de Magia sob Arecia. Cinque pergunta por que eles não deixam apenas ele ir, e King revela que Arecia os ordenou que matasse qualquer um que visse informações classificadas, mas ninguém do Departamento de Phantoma podia ser executado. Percebendo isso e tendo esquecido a ordem, Cinque nervosamente ri dele, sugerindo que ela estava matando pesquisadores do Departamento de Phantoma. Cinque, Trey e Eight recebem uma missão de Arecia para recolher phantoma de legionários do Domínio mortos. Em meio a missão, no entanto, Cinque é baleada na cabeça por um franco-atirador, sendo morta. Eight e Trey são ordenados por Arecia para trazê-la de volta para seu laboratório, e Cinque é revivida sem ser informada sobre aconteceu com ela. Como o confronto final contra o império e seu líder, Cid Aulstyne, começa, a Classe Zero é enviada para a Ingram para ajudar a conquistar a capital imperial. Enquanto a Classe Zero estava sendo implantada, Machina desaparece. Os outros vão sem ele e encontram o General de Milites, Qator Bashtar, em sua AM nova e melhorada. O Império cai e Oriene estava unido sob a bandeira do Pássaro Escarlate. Quando os cadetes voltam a Akademeia, eles encontram seus cadetes e legionários mortos pelo Rursan Reaver, e os comandantes do Domínio anunciam: o Tempus Finis havia começado. Outros cadetes haviam revelado códigos das missões carmesim uma vez, das quais a Classe Zero tinha participado, fazendo os cadetes restantes se voltarem contra eles, culpando-os pelo apocalipse que se seguiu. A doença de Rem atinge sua fase final e ela entra em colapso. Cinque fica chocada ao descobrir que os outros sabiam de sua doença e que Rem estava mentindo sobre isso. Ela tenta ficar positiva em meio a essa situação sombria. Arecia explica que os cadetes viveram suas vidas de acordo com a Vontade dos Cristais nos Registros Akashic, mas agora que as "almas foram libertadas", eles podiam escrever seu próprio final, já que seres humanos podem decidir como viver ou morrer, insinuando uma decisão vital que os cadetes logo precisariam fazer. Cinque diz aos outros que eles não podiam entrar em contato com Concordia, e surpreende-se por até mesmo Zhuyu não poder ganhar do Rursus, desejando que Arecia fizesse algo. Queen chama todos para a sala do Altocrystarium, onde ela lhes diz sobre o Juiz que residia no Santuário recém-aparecido, Pandæmonium, para fazer a decisão final: se não houver Agito, Orience não seria destruído pelo Rursus. Os cadetes planejam infiltrar-se no Santuário para falar com o Juiz, sabendo que sem Arecia eles não seriam revividos se caírem em batalha. Quando pondera sobre os motivos do Juiz, Queen especula que ele queria cumprir o Focus dado a ele pelos Cristais. Cinque assinala que nunca teve qualquer Focus, o que significaria que nunca teria que segui-lo. Ela pondera se nunca mais será capaz de ver "Machy" e "Remski" novamente, sentindo que não os conhecia muito bem. Os cadetes são levados para o Pandæmonium por Celestia que pouco depois perde sua humanidade e transforma-se em Shinryu Celestia por ter desafiado o Focus dado a ela pelo Cristal do Dragão Índigo, após implorar aos cadetes a escolherem sabiamente. Cinque pergunta o que aconteceu com ela e Queen responde que Celestia já não estava neste mundo. Os cadetes sobem ao topo do templo guiados pela voz de Cid, que tinha entrado no Pandæmonium antes deles. O Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate pede-lhes para se tornarem l'Cie, mas se eles aceitarem, os cadetes são mortos pelo Rursus, e Arecia considera aquela outra tentativa fracassada e Orince, e a Classe Zero, com o tempo, renascem em espera a outro Tempus Finis. Se optarem por permanecerem mortais, o Pássaro Escarlate marca Rem, que ainda estava caída no escritório de Arecia na Akademeia, e envia-a para interceptar um l'Cie do Tigre Branco que havia sentido o Pandæmonium, querendo que alguém do Pássaro Escarlate torne-se o Agito. Quando Rem confronta o l'Cie, ela é acertada por sua espada, e descobre que o l'Cie era Machina que tinha herdado o Focus de Qun'mi de se tornar forte o suficiente para proteger Rem. Depois que ela morre, ambos entram em estase cristalina, e os cadetes, de luto, veem sua forma cristalizada. 200px|left|thumb|Cinque e os outros membros da Classe Zero durante o final. Os cadetes enfrentam Cid, que tinha se tornado o Árbitro Rursan, possuído pelo fal'Cie Gala. Ele considera a Classe Zero imprópria para se tornar o Agito, e assim se prepara para destruir Orience. A forma cristalizada de Machina e Rem concedem aos cadetes seu poder permitindo-lhes prevalecer, mas como o resto da Classe Zero, Cinque conhece seu fim depois de vencer o Juiz. Cinque é a primeira a ceder, com medo da morte, mas Queen a consola. Para se animarem, os cadetes falam sobre todas as coisas que teriam feito em Orience, livre da guerra, com Cinque agradecendo por não estar mais sozinha, não tendo mais medo. Os misteriosos Tiz e Joker, que tinham vindo observar o progresso da Classe, pedem Arecia para ouvir os desejos dos cadetes. Ao ouvir suas almas, Arecia descobre que a Classe ama-a, mas fizeram sua própria decisão sobre como eles encontrariam seu fim e não desejavam ser revividos. Ela liberta Machina e Rem da estase cristalina e, em vez de reiniciar a espiral, afasta-se de Orience, abandonando o experimento para encontrar o Portão de Etro com o Agito. Os Cristais de Orience desaparecem e as pessoas tem permissão de se lembrarem dos mortos, tanto que Machina e Rem ainda mantinham as memórias da Classe Zero. 200px|right|thumb|Cinque, Queen e Deuce. No final alternativo, onde Arecia remove os cristais da história de Orience, Cinque e Deuce ficam amigas de Queen. Vestindo suas roupas de verão, retornando a partir de um jogo de lacrosse enquanto fofocam sobre um possível romance entre Ace e Mutsuki. Jogabilidade 200px|right|thumb|Cinque em batalha. Cinque empunha uma clava em batalha. Ela tem estatísticas de resistência altas, e lida com alto dano. Suas habilidades baseadas em Terra permite que ela deixe inimigos atordoados simultaneamente e causa dano em inimigos dentro de uma determinada área. Ela pode carregar seus ataques, dando uma força ainda mais a eles. Ela não é uma personagem inicialmente amigável. Sua força vem com o custo de uma velocidade lenta ao usar sua arma, mas ela é razoavelmente rápida, enquanto não ataca, em comparação com Jack, que também tem alta resistência, mas ataca de modo rápido e se move lentamente. Mesmo Cinque sendo desajeitada e muitas vezes recuperando a energia devido sua arma pesada, ela pode ser vulnerável a inimigos rápidos e ataques. Embora possa atacar inimigos nas proximidades, ainda pode sofre dano devido a lentidão de seu ataque normal, que não pode ser cancelado. Tempo é requerido para que Cinque possa esquivar-se e atacar na direção certa, seja por Killsight ou por sua própria força. É aconselhável a utilização de Cinque depois de se acostumar com a jogabilidade ativa de Final Fantasy Type-0. Suas habilidades de comando são úteis: podem provocar atordoamento (stun), aumentar seu poder de ataque, ou deixá-la carregar um ataque enquanto se move ao redor do campo. Ela é restrita a ataques à queima-roupa, mas sua força vai torná-la útil contra inimigos com alto HP, como Armaduras Magitek. Estatísticas Habilidades File:Cinque in Battle2.jpg|Focus (PSP). File:Cinque in Battle4.jpg|Earthquake (PSP). File:Earthquake-Type-0-HD.png|Earthquake (HD). File:FF_Type-0_-_Cinque_Full_Swing.jpg|Homerun Swing (PSP). File:Mace-Cyclone-Type-0-HD.png|Mace Cyclone (HD). Equipamento O acessório exclusivo de Cinque é o Moogle Plushie, que aumenta sua Força e Defesa em 50. *Mace *Skull Crusher *Shock Hammer *Seismic Shaker *Buster Hammer *Battle Mace *Ogre Hammer *Ares' Mace *Mythril Mace *Wildfire Mace *Hoarfrost Mace *Voltaic Mace *Gigas Hammer *Lucky Mallet *Seraphim Mace *Thor's Hammer (arma suprema) Equipe de Suporte Alguns membros da equipe de suporte em Final Fantasy Type-0 aparecem como Cinque: Yoshifumi Naoi (Baixista de Bump of Chinken), Rei Motora (Modeladora de Personagens), Rie Honda (Animadora de Batalha) e Yumi Katsuyama (Equipe de Publicidade). Citações Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:Type0 Cinque SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Cinque aparece como uma personagem jogável no ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle patrocinado pela Amazon. Seus ataques são Mace e Fire. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Cinque Render.png|Render. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Cinque SS.png|Mace. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Cinque SS2.png|Fire. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cinque aparece no jogo de cartas do ''Final Fantasy publicado no Japão pela Square Enix. Todas as suas cartas são do elemento Terra. File:4-059U.jpg|Carta. File:Cinque TCG.png|Carta. File:Cinque2 TCG.png|Carta. ''Final Fantasy Portal App 100px|right Cinque aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad. Galeria ;Final Fantasy Type-0 File:FFType0-CinqueRender.png|Render CG alternativa de Cinque. File:Cinque-type0-psp-model.png|Uniforme regular. File:Cinque-type0-psp-model-summer.png|Uniforme de verão. File:Cinque-type0-psp-model-dress.png|Uniforme formal. File:Type_0_Cinque's_sprite_ceremonial_outfit.png|Render de seu uniforme normal. File:Cinque and Trey.jpg|Cinque falando com Trey. File:Cinque and Rem.jpg|Cinque falando com Rem. File:CinqueScreenshot.jpg|Cinque no jogo. File:Cinque-Type-0-HD.jpg|Cinque em Type-0 HD. File:Cinque in Battle3.jpg|Cinque carregando Earthquake. File:FFT-0_Cinque_L'Cie.png|Cinque como um l'Cie. File:Type-0Ending Cinque.jpg|Cinque durante o final. File:FFT-0_Cinque_Manga.png|Cinque no mangá. File:FFT-0_Virtual_World_Cinque's Mace.png|Um avatar com a clava de Cinque no Square-Enix Members Virtual World ;Final Fantasy Agito File:FFAgito-CinqueRender.jpg|Render. File:FFAgito Cinque Close-up.png|Close-up. File:FFAgito Cinque2.png|Render in-game. File:FFAgito Cinque SS.png|Imagem de Cinque. Etimologia "Cinque" é um dos valores em trunfos, o termo japonês para jogos de cartas tradicionais ocidentais. Também significa "cinco" em francês antigo e italiano e foi usado em jogos de sorte anteriores, em que refere-se como o valor correspondente em um dado de seis lados. Curiosidades *Cinque tem interesse em moogles. Ela deu um apelido ao Mog, seu acessório exclusivo é o Moogle Doll ("Boneca Moogle"), e ela grita "Kupoooooo!" quando usa Revenge Blast. *Cinque muitas vezes refere-se a outros por apelidos, como "Moglin" para Mog, "Remski" (レムっち, Remucchi) parar Rem, "Machy" (マキナん, Machinan) para Machina, e até mesmo "Zhuyucchi" (シュユっち, Shuyucchi) para Zhuyu. *De acordo com a Novel de Type-0, Cinque queria se tornar uma "aventureira" ao sair da Classe Zero. Referências en:Cinque fr:Cinque Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Agito Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Awakening Categoria:L'Cie